It is our objective to identify and characterize the components of the brush border membrane, their interactions, and their contributions to digestive-absorptive function. These studies are directed especially toward the membrane-associated oligosaccharidases and oligopeptidases, the membrane transport systems which subserve absorption of the products of hydrolase action, and the relationship between hydrolysis and transport.